The Scavengers (Comic Series)
The Scavengers are a group of antagonistic survivors in the Washington, D.C., area. They serve as one of the primary antagonists of Volume 13: Too Far Gone (along with Peter Anderson). Overview The Scavengers were a group of hostile survivors, looting and scavenging across the post-apocalyptic Washington, D.C. area. The group consisted of at least six men and one woman who presumably survived the initial days of the global calamity as a regular group of survivors. The Scavengers were primarily led by Derek, and they were shown to have a van as their transportation and shelter. Unlike other antagonistic groups, the Scavengers appeared to be an on-the-road group of survivors, moving place to place, looting and killing whatever and whoever they could find. Pre-Apocalypse Like most survivors, their lives prior to the undead apocalypse are unknown, and the circumstances to which they survived and became opportunistic scavengers is never truly explored. Post-Apocalypse The Scavengers were first seen by Glenn and Heath in Issue 75. While on a supply run to scavenge medicine for Scott, the pair were stuck on the rooftop of a desolate building when a horde of zombies gathered on the streets below, forcing them to sleep there overnight. In the morning, Glenn and Heath both realized the reason for the horde's presence was due to other survivors being holed up in a store on the main street. They watched on in horror as a group of men emerged from the building and pushed one of their own into the zombie crowd in order to escape. When Glenn and Heath eventually drive off on their motorcycles back to the Alexandria Safe-Zone, the noise of their engines alerted the Scavengers, who proceeded to follow. At the same time, the Safe-Zone was embroiled in an internal dispute between Rick Grimes and Pete Anderson, and when the former executed the latter, the Scavengers heard the gunshot and followed it to its source. The opening of Issue 78 showed the Scavengers fighting off a horde of zombies. Derek and the other group members discussed their plans to attack the Safe-Zone, which they eventually found off-panel. The group settled on sleeping in for the night and attacking the next morning. While Rick spoke at Pete's funeral, Derek stood outside the Safe-Zone's main gate and fired off one shot to attract the community's attention. Rick proceeded to confront the new threat at the front gates while Abraham Ford, Andrea, and the others prepared their weapons. When Rick spoke to Derek and asked him what he wanted, Derek immediately threatened Rick, saying his group were dangerous and desperate people who needed to be let in. Rick promptly refused, and Derek mocked him as a sniper from his group aimed their laser-point at Rick's chest and Derek ordered his death. Derek's sniper failed, however, as Andrea killed him first. Derek immediately panicked and drew his gun, but Andrea quickly killed him before he could shoot Rick. The remaining Scavengers refused to stand-down, and an extended shootout occured between the two groups. The Alexandria Safe-Zone community won the conflict, but attracted hundreds of zombies with the sound of the battle. The Scavengers' bodies are eventually burned. Members *''Carlos'' *''Patrick'' *''Scavenger 1'' *''Sandra'' *''Derek'' (Former Leader) *''Scavenger 2'' *''Liam'' *''Possibly more unnamed Scavengers'' Killed Victims *Liam (Caused) *Bruce (Indirectly Caused) *Tobin (Indirectly Caused) *Morgan Jones (Indirectly Caused) *Douglas Monroe (Indirectly Caused) *Jessie Anderson (Indirectly Caused) *Ron Anderson (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Deaths *Liam *Scavenger 2 *Derek *Sandra *Scavenger 1 *Patrick *Carlos Appearances Comic Series Volume 13: Too Far Gone *Issue 75 *Issue 76 *Issue 77 *Issue 78 Trivia *Although there appears to be five Scavengers on the road to Alexandria, one meeting his unfortunate demise at the hands of Derek, another scavenger is seen slumped over a wall after their failed sniper attempt (being shot by Andrea), leading to the speculation that there are possibly more members. As early on Derek tells the other scavengers as they move to Alexandria, seen protecting a car from walkers, to "Tell them to stay close to us in the car-- If things get bad we'll all pile inside. And keep their lights off-- don't want them to see us coming." Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Groups Category:Deceased Category:Comics Category:Antagonists